supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombie Sue
Zombie Sue is the wife of Zombie Reed, and is a major antagonist in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. During the events of Season 17, Zombie Sue wants revenge on the Heroes of Legend for the apparent death of Zombie Reed, though unknown to her Zombie Reed survived, and to make Earth remember the existence of the Zombies. Zombie Sue begins her plan by making Samus Aran, who has gone insane, retreat from her attack on the heroes. After Zombie Sue's brother, Zombie Torch, tells her that Samus retreated, and after Zombie Thing states he is ready, Zombie Sue breaks into a top-secret lab and, after killing the scientists there, releases the Squadron Supreme Zombies from captivity. Later, Zombie Sue helps Samus learn the location of Ridley and Mother Brain by cutting off Mystique, who she was interrogating, from any oxygen until she decided to talk. However, Zombie Sue berates Samus for infecting Mystique, but lets her get her revenge. Zombie Sue and the zombified Mystique then watch Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Zombie Spider-Man, and Zombie Iron Man battle against the Squadron Supreme (who she protected from injury with her invisible force field), as well as Samus' assault on Ridley and Mother Brain. Later, Zombie Sue tries to prevent Samus from being cured by Zombie Wolverine, and when the rest of the heroes and Magneto show up, Zombie Sue orders Samus to kill Zombie Spider-Man and infect the other heroes. Unfortunately, Zombie Sue is betrayed by Samus, who proceeds to kill Zombie Sue with her psychic abilities. Zombie Sue is later revived as one of Yami Bakura's reanimated soldiers. Zombie Sue later learns that Yami Bakura was killed and was the mastermind behind her childrens' deaths. Zombie Sue has her personality removed, but it returns when Sakura Haruno punches her, breaking the talisman that removed her personality. Free to move to the afterlife, Zombie Sue tells Sakura that she has grown since they first met and that she is needed to lead the new generation of zombies, and gives Sakura her trenchcoat. Zombie Sue is revived at the end of Season 19, and goes to Pandemonium. However, Zombie Sue is an antagonist again in Season 29, but is killed by Zombie Iron Man along with her brother, Zombie Torch. However, Zombie Sue is fully ressurected in Season 30 by Coredegon, along with the rest of the zombie Fantastic Four (excluding Zombie Reed) and Fawful. However, Zombie Sue is later killed by Mechtavius Destroyer while buying time for the heroes and villains to escape. Appearance Zombie Sue's original appearance is based off her appearance in Marvel Zombies: Dead Days. Like her husband, though, Zombie Sue later adds a black trenchcoat to this outfit. Zombie Sue also wears a KC Duel Disk on her arm. Personality Zombie Sue is very loyal to Zombie Reed's cause. Like her husband, Zombie Sue is cunning and manipulative. Zombie Sue later has a change of heart after learning the truth of the virus' origins, but later returns to her villainous ways. Category:Zombies Category:Murderers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Antagonists Category:Former Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Redeemed Villains